Encuentro destinado
by Akihara
Summary: Tadashi esta viviendo un momento extraño al enterarse de que tiene un hermano al que no conoce, ademas que después de conocer a un chico de cabello alborotado empieza a pensar seriamente en el amor. Hiro tiene una extraña atracción hacia los universitarios, no cree en el amor pero esto podía cambiar al conocer a Tadashi? [AU -Hidashi. ]
1. Chapter 1-Encuentro

Hola, esta es mi primer historia de Big hero 6.

Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados para la historia. :)

Advertencias:Universo Alterno. Yaoi! Relacion chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

Resumen: Tadashi vivía en una eterna rutina hasta que conoció a Hiro. El universitario esta viviendo un momento extraño al enterarse de que tiene un hermano al que no conoce, ademas que después de conocer a un chico de cabello alborotado empieza a pensar seriamente en el amor. Hiro tiene una extraña atraccion hacia los universitarios, no cree en el amor pero esto podía cambiar al conocer a Tadashi? AU -Hidashi.

* * *

**Capitulo I "Encuentro el día de los corazones rotos"**

El día de los enamorados estaba relativamente cerca, de hecho a la vuelta de la esquina y eso era solo un decir. Tadashi Hamada solía ser un chico universitario normal, vivía en los dormitorios de la universidad en una prestigiosa fraternidad para personas dedicadas a la ciencia, era un chico listo, bien parecido y popular.

Tadashi solía seguir la misma rutina todas las mañana la cual consistía en levantarse temprano, revisar sus mensajes, pasar a comprar algo de desayunar en el campus antes de asistir a clases, después de eso ir al laboratorio junto con sus amigos a seguir sus proyectos, lo que hacia después podía variar en si decidía ir con sus amigos a alguna parte o mas recientemente con su novia y después de eso regresaba a su habitación en la fraternidad para descansar y al día siguiente hacer lo mismo.

Era una rutina interminable, a veces algo fastidiosa, sin embargo Tadashi no hacia nada para cambiarla. A él le gustaba que todo llevara un orden y que todo pasara justo como estaba planeado.

Pero, cierto día la rutina de Tadashi cambio súbitamente al recibir un mensaje de su padre. Era algo extraño ya que su progenitor no solía mandarle nada nunca (mas que dinero a veces), la relación con su padre nunca había sido buena y por esa razón él se sentía mejor en la fraternidad que regresando a su casa.

Sin apuro abrió el correo que su padre el le había mandado, era bastante largo y entre todo el texto escrito Tadashi no pudo entender casi nada ya que eran un montón de lamentaciones y preguntas sin sentido. Por un momento pensó seriamente que su padre se encontraba en estado de ebriedad cuando escribió aquello y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar el correo alcanzo a leer algo que lo dejo sin palabras...

Allí casi al final estaba escrito. "¿Te gustaría conocer a tu hermano?"

* * *

—¿Hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano? -pregunto sorprendida una chica de larga cabellera.

—Si, al parecer. Mis padres se divorciaron hace mucho y yo no sé nada de mi madre... Así que no tenia idea. -respondió Tadashi tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, no quería hablar de ello hasta estar seguro.

—Vamos, cuéntaselo a Honey! -Animo la chica sonriendole a Tadashi, este solo sonrió y negó.

—Espera... Yo tenia que estar haciendo algo.

—¿Ir con tu novia? -pregunto Fred, otro de los amigos de Tadashi.

—¡Demonios!¡ Vuelvo en una hora! -dijo Tadashi mientras salia del laboratorio apresurado.

Mientras caminaba rápidamente por el campus su mente divagaba aun en el contenido de el mensaje de su padre. ¿Que iba a hacer? No se sentía cómodo conociendo a "su hermano", eso implicaba de alguna manera tener que tratar a su madre también y eso lo hacia sentir incomodo. No odiaba a su madre, sin embargo sentía que no podía querer a alguien de quien no había sabido nada en toda su vida. ¿Que tal si su hermano tampoco quería saber nada de su padre y él?

¿Cual era el objetivo de que ahora 16 años después quisieran que se conocieran?

Un montón de preguntas nublaban su pensamiento, levanto el brazo para tallarse la nuca y cuando lo bajo apresurado sintió un golpe fuerte golpe en su costado.

—Ouch... -Tadashi se tambaleo un poco por el golpe, era obvio que había sido su culpa por no ver hacia donde caminaba. De inmediato dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que se quejaba en el suelo, apresurado se acerco a ofrecer su ayuda.

—¿Estas bien? -pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse. El muchacho en cuestión era mas bajito que Tadashi, tenía cabello negro azabache en una melena rebelde y abundante, sus ojos eran castaños y en ese momento se tambaleaba ligeramente con la mano en la frente.

—Claro, a excepción de una contusión... -respondió el menor lanzando le una mirada de enfado al universitario.

—De verdad lo siento. -se disculpo sincero. —¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital o algo así?

—No, no sera necesario. -Contesto quitándose la mano de la frente, Tadashi pudo ver que había una marca roja arriba de la ceja del muchacho, marca que se cubrió segundos después con el cabello.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Estoy seguro. ¿Como se que no eres un secuestrador? -pregunto el menor enarcando una ceja, Tadashi parpadeo confundido.

—¿Qué?

—O ¿Como se que no eres un asesino serial?- pregunto el chico cruzándose de brazos.

—Tal vez lo eres tu? -pregunto Tadashi entendiendo la broma.

—¿Cual es la posibilidad de que los dos seamos asesinos seriales? -Puso una expresión seria antes de reír, Tadashi rio también. De alguna forma ese chico le parecía adorable.

—De verdad lo siento. -se disculpo de nuevo y obtuvo a cambio una pequeña sonrisa del muchacho.

—No te preocupes... -Fue la simple respuesta contraria antes de alejarse, Tadashi se quedo viendo al chico hasta que desapareció de su vista y fue allí que cayo en cuenta que no le había preguntado su nombre.

* * *

Cuando fue a donde su novia lo esperaba esta le grito por casi dos minutos antes de decirle que habían terminado y que no quería verlo nunca mas. Tadashi regreso al laboratorio para hundirse en su mesa de trabajo, lo habían terminado un día antes del día de los enamorados, eso si que era mala suerte.

Recargo su frente en su escritorio y dejo salir un largo suspiro, al parecer ese día no iba a ser nada rutinario. Escucho a sus amigos hablar sin poner realmente atención a lo que decían, al menos hasta que escucho su nombre.

—Tadashi!

—¿Que pasa? -se volteo hacia sus amigos.

—Estábamos diciendo que vamos a ir a una nueva cafetería que Fred encontró. -explico Honey con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah, esta .. -respondió Tadashi levantándose.

La cafetería tenia un lindo aspecto, aunque llevaba allí años. Fred explico que era "nueva" para él porque acababa de encontrarla. Aun así parecía de ambiente agradable y estaba cerca de la universidad así que Tadashi no tenia quejas. Mientras Sus otros amigos, Gogo, Wasabi y Honey buscaba una mesa, Fred y él fueron a pedir los cafés. Mientras estaba viendo la variedad de pastelillos y galletas que tenían en el mostrador escucho a alguien hablar.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Que desean pedir? -pregunto una voz conocida para Tadashi, levanto el rostro y se encontró con el chico de cabello alborotado con el que había chocado mas temprano.

—Hola... -saludo con una sonrisa. —¿Te acuerdas de mi?

—Hey... Eres el tipo que me causo una contusión. -respondió el chico sonriendo.

—Si, soy ese...

—Me acuerdo de ti, es difícil olvidarte... Me impactaste... contra el piso, pero supongo que cuenta.

—Jajaja Lo siento.

—Esta bien...

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—No, no...Mi hobby es pararme de este lado de la barra y tomar las ordenes de las personas.. -respondió con sarcasmo bajando la mirada de inmediato, pero cuando escucho la risa del universitario levanto el rostro.

Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos antes de que Fred se interpusiera entre los dos haciendo el pedido en lugar de Tadashi.

—Escucha... -dijo Fred inclinándose hacia el menor. —¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Hiro... -respondió en un susurro el muchacho, pero al parecer no lo escucharon.

—¿Que cosa del menú es la mas dulce? Necesitamos llenar a este chico de azúcar ya que esta deprimido. -señalo a Tadashi con un movimiento de cabeza. —Es que su novia acaba de terminarlo...

—¡Fred! -Se quejo Tadashi, su amigo a veces era muy indiscreto.

—T-tenemos pastelillos... Les pondré algunos. -respondió Hiro viendo a Tadashi.

—También ponle tu numero! -agrego Fred antes de irse.

—N-no le hagas caso... -dijo Tadashi rascándose la nuca avergonzado por las cosas que había dicho su amigo.

—¿Entonces no quieres mi teléfono?

—No... digo si... ¿he? Lo siento, hoy estoy muy distraído.

—Lamento lo de tu novia y es algo raro que vengas hoy, el día de los corazones rotos. -dijo señalando el letrero con lo que acababa de decir. —Y lo siento no tengo teléfono. -y era verdad accidentalmente lo había hecho estallar.

—Oh, ya veo...

—Puedes ir a tu mesa, en un momento les llevaran su pedido.

—Tadashi... Mi nombre es Tadashi.

—Mucho gusto... -susurro como respuesta manteniendo la mirada de Tadashi y luego se alejo para hacer su trabajo.

Tadashi fue con sus amigos y se decepciono un poco al ver que quien les llevo su pedido no era Hiro, sin embargo al ver mas de cerca su termo encontró un pequeño mensaje. "Mi nombre es Hiro".

Tadashi sonrió, aun si su novia lo había dejado y era el día de los corazones rotos se sentía feliz. ¿Eso era normal?

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Espero que les guste, el siguiente capitulo sera de Hiro explicando que estaba haciendo en la universidad y otras cosas.

Es mi primer Hidashi así que no me odien!

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2 -Dopamina

Hola Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Me alegra que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados para la historia. :)

Advertencias:Universo Alterno. Yaoi! Relacion chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

Resumen: Tadashi vivía en una eterna rutina hasta que conoció a Hiro. El universitario esta viviendo un momento extraño al enterarse de que tiene un hermano al que no conoce, ademas que después de conocer a un chico de cabello alborotado empieza a pensar seriamente en el amor. Hiro tiene una extraña afición hacia los universitarios, no cree en el amor pero esto podía cambiar al conocer a Tadashi? AU -Hidahi.

* * *

Capitulo II "Dopamina"

Ese día se levanto especialmente temprano, tenia algo importante que hacer. Estiro los brazos mientras bostezaba, no tardo mucho en desperezarse y de un salto se levanto de la cama. Después de tomar una ducha rápida se vistió con algo de pereza. Se miro en el espejo, su camisa roja, sus jeans de mezclilla, sus converse color rojos y mentiría si dijera que no intento en vano de peinar su cabello. Al diablo con eso. La ropa lo hacia lucir como un niño, y bueno en cierta forma era muy joven (pero no un niño).

Hiro Hamada era un genio, a pesar de parecer un chico común su mente era brillante. Pero, a pesar de tener una inteligencia sorprendente no estudiaba, había terminado la preparatoria a los 13 y la universidad no era una idea tentadora ya que no tenia ninguna motivación para ir a un lugar para que le enseñaran lo que ya sabia. Ademas se sentía mejor siendo ajeno a la universidad por algo en especial... Le gustaban los universitarios.

Y si él se convertía en uno no seria tan divertido, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Salio de su casa y camino sin prisa a la universidad, tenia algo importante que hacer después de todo y eso era: terminar con su novio. Desde hace unas semanas salia con un chico, pero ahora estaba seguro de que la atracción se había terminado así que ¿para que seguir con alguien que no te atrae?

Desde que tenia memoria Hiro se sentía irremediablemente atraído por hombres mayores que él. ¿La razón? si tuviera que decir alguna seria tal vez su búsqueda de la figura "paterna" que nunca había tenido.

O simplemente le gustaban los hombres mayores...

Cuando llego y encontró a su novio pidió hablar con él a solas, después le dio sus razones de porque lo estaba terminando. Usualmente las personas se enojaban y esta vez no fue la excepción, mientras él había sido maduro argumentado : "El estar contigo ya no hace que mi cerebro produzca dopamina, así que en esencia ya no me gustas"

En cambio su ahora ex-novio le había gritado todos y cada uno de sus defectos, asegurando que nadie podría enamorarse de esa actitud de mierda que solía tener y que eventualmente se quedaría solo. Bueno, eso había dolido casi tanto como el empujón que le dio.

Cuando cayo contra un chico que iba caminando distraído, Hiro supo que ese seria un mal día, al menos hasta que su mirada se encontró con la del despistado muchacho con el que había chocado y el cual creía que era su culpa. ¡Incluso había ofrecido llevarlo al hospital! ¿Quien hace eso?

"Un chico sin duda muy excepcional, demasiado bueno para mi." fue lo que Hiro pensó al alejarse del universitario.

Y cuando estaba por olvidarse de él, de meter en su "caja del olvido" esa imagen mental que había guardado del muchacho riendo por su tonta broma de "¿Cual es la posibilidad de que los dos seamos asesinos seriales?". Él apareció de nuevo frente a Hiro.

—Tadashi... Mi nombre es Tadashi. -se presento de manera casual y Hiro por un momento no pudo alejar su mirada de el rostro del universitario. Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba viéndolo en silencio por unos segundos trato de aparentar tranquilidad. Respondió con un simple.

—Mucho gusto... -se quedo viéndolo a los ojos y después se alejo para hacer su trabajo. Era algo extraño en realidad, su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón estaba latiendo rápido y sentía un poco de calor en sus mejillas. La dopamina le provocaba el sentimiento de euforia, las ganas de querer voltearse y ver que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento Tadashi. Escribió en el termo del muchacho . "Mi nombre es Hiro" y lo mando esperando la reacción de Tadashi. Cuando vio la sonrisa que se dibujo en la cara del universitario al ver el mensaje su corazón dio un vuelco.

¿Seria posible? No sabia si le gustaba, pero definitivamente había atracción entre ellos.

* * *

—Soy un genio, eso quiere decir que de ninguna manera puedo pensar en algo tan tonto como el "destino" ¿verdad? -pregunto viendo a un pequeño robot que había construido, el cual lo veía con una carita feliz de color amarillo. —Tienes razón! ¡Pensar en el destino es algo tonto! -dijo antes de dejarse caer dramáticamente en su cama.

No quería creer que su encuentro con Tadashi era obra del destino.

—Tadashi... ¿Sabes que significa su nombre? Correcto... -se giró en su cama hasta quedar de costado. —Mi cerebro genera dopamina, adrenalina y norepinefrina. La dopamina provoca sentimientos de euforia, mientras que la adrenalina y la norepinefrina hacen que el corazón lata con fuerza y me quite el sueño...E-eso no quiere decir que él me guste. ¿o si?

Pero al parecer Tadashi si le gustaba. Eso lo supo cuando lo vio en la cafetería al día siguiente, al parecer esperando a alguien. Era el día de los enamorados, así que lo mas probable era que Tadashi se hubiera reconciliado con su novia. Eso lo llenaba de decepción.

—¿Esperas a tu novia? -Se acerco a preguntarle, fingiendo que iba a tomar le la orden.

—Hola! -Tadashi lo saludo con una sonrisa que Hiro correspondió aun cuando su intención era lucir serio. —No, no espero a mi novia. No tengo una. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, estas en una mesa para dos el día de los enamorados con aire pensativo... Parece que estas esperando a alguien. -dijo Hiro con una sonrisa sincera, el saber que el universitario no esperaba a nadie lo hacia sentir mejor.

—Si tuviera que decir que espero a alguien, diría que a ti Hiro. -respondió Tadashi y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Hiro sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Claro, todo el mundo me espera... para que tome su orden.

—Jajaja Tienes razón, entonces no te entretengo mas. ¿Tienes tiempo después del trabajo?

—Si... ¿Por que? vas a invitarme a tomar un café. Eso no es muy original.

—Podríamos salir y ver que pasa. -Hiro lo vio rascarse una mejilla y mover su mirada rápidamente, una señal clara de que estaba nervioso. ¿O se lo estaba imaginando?

—Si me esperas una hora, saldré contigo.

—Esta bien.

Y una hora nunca le había parecido tan larga, Tadashi había salido para dejar la mesa libre para una pareja de enamorados y cuando Hiro por fin pudo librarse del trabajo salio sintiendo por primera vez miedo de ser plantado por alguien. Pero allí estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa tímida. Camino hacia él despacio.

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció el segundo capitulo?

No se si me quedo bien, pero quería mostrar que Tadashi se deja llevar mas por sus "sentimientos" y Hiro trata de ver todo como una reacción química, algo mas lógico. No se si me explico.

Saludos~


	3. Chapter 3 -pequeño acercamiento

Hola! les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia super cursi!

Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados para la historia. :)

Advertencias:Universo Alterno. Yaoi! Relacion chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

Resumen: Tadashi vivía en una eterna rutina hasta que conoció a Hiro. El universitario esta viviendo un momento extraño al enterarse de que tiene un hermano al que no conoce, ademas que después de conocer a un chico de cabello alborotado empieza a pensar seriamente en el amor. Hiro tiene una extraña atraccion hacia los universitarios, no cree en el amor pero esto podía cambiar al conocer a Tadashi? AU -Hidahi.

* * *

**_Capitulo III "Pequeños acercamientos "_**

Tadashi caminaba nervioso por las calles de San Fransokyo, era solo una caminata así que no había razón para estar nervioso al menos eso se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras veía de momentos al chico que caminaba a su lado.

Hace solo unas horas le había pedido a Hiro que saliera con él "solo como amigos" se apresuro a decir y el muchacho asintió no muy convencido.

Así que después de esperar a que el chico de cabello alborotado terminara su trabajo los dos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno, tal vez ya habían caminado por toda la ciudad, sin embargo Tadashi no recibía quejas de Hiro. Cuando llegaron al muelle Tadashi se dio cuenta de que ya no podía caminar y que aun no tenia idea de que hacer con el muchacho. Se volteo hacia Hiro, sus ojos cafés parecían brillar con la luz de la luna y en el lugar en el que estaban solo tenían pocas luces sobre ellos y la plateada luz que les proporcionaba la luna sobre ellos. Era casi romántico, pensó Tadashi.

—Mm... ¿Aquí es donde me entero de que si eres un asesino serial y tratas de matarme con lo que sea que tengas en los bolsillos? -pregunto Hiro viendo el solitario lugar, las mejillas del universitario se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—Lo siento, la verdad no pensé que fueras a aceptar salir conmigo... Estuve caminado y tratando de hacer que mi cerebro funcionara de nuevo para darme ideas de a donde podríamos ir...Pero no se me ocurrió nada. -aceptarlo era algo vergonzoso, era una persona inteligente y que su cerebro no lo ayudara en un momento así lo avergonzaba. Hiro se quedo viéndolo unos segundos, levantando una ceja y al final comenzó a reír.

—¿Estas diciendo que te pongo nervioso? -pregunto tratando de dejar de reír, Tadashi se rasco la mejilla y tardo un poco en contestar.

—Se podría decir que si, al parecer mi cerebro no funciona si estas cerca.

—Eso es algo muy... -"lindo" era lo que quería decir, era la primera vez que alguien le decía sinceramente que no podía pensar con claridad solo con tenerlo cerca, ese pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara también, agradecía que no hubiera la suficiente luz como para que se notara su sonrojo, sin embargo Tadashi se dio cuenta.

—Entonces, muy humildemente acepto sugerencias. ¿A donde quieres ir?

—Aquí esta bien. -respondió Hiro dándole un vistazo a la zona. —Hay un lugar por aquí donde podemos sentarnos y...¿Conversar?

Tadashi siguió a Hiro hasta el lugar que había dicho, era un lugar tranquilo desde donde se podían ver las luces de la ciudad y todo estaba tranquilo, el menor se sentó y dio unas palmadas a su lado indicándole al universitario donde sentarse.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? -pregunto Tadashi

—No, solo cuando el asesino serial dice que lo pongo nervioso. -respondió balanceando los pies y viendo hacia las luces de san fransokyo. Escucho la risa de Tadashi y sonrió también. —Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos. Solía venir cuando era un niño.

—Aun eres un niño. -respondió Tadashi, Hiro entrecerró los ojos e hizo un pequeño puchero.

—No lo soy.

—Claro... -contesto riendo, se sentía un poco extraño el estar riendo todo el tiempo, pero con Hiro le salia tan natural sonreír. Al menor le pasaba lo mismo, él no era de los que fueran riendo con bromas tontas, sin embargo le pasaba lo mismo que a Tadashi y su cerebro no quería funcionar, al final terminaba riendo por todo.

—Cuéntame de ti, chico universitario.

—Bueno, estudio en la universidad de san fransokyo en la facultad de tecnología? Tenemos un laboratorio grandioso.

—¿De verdad? entonces eres un nerd.

—No lo soy.

—Si, si lo eres. Eres totalmente un nerd. -dijo Hiro poniendo una expresión seria, Tadashi lo vio y asintió un par de veces.

—Supongo que lo soy. ¿Que hay de ti? -pregunto inclinadose un poco para poder ver el rostro de Hiro, el menor continuo moviendo los pies sintiendo la mirada ajena sobre él.

—Yo no soy un nerd. Aunque termine la preparatoria a los 13. -no quería alardear pero eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—Vaya! ¿Es en serio? Entonces tienes un cerebro prodigio! ¿Has pensado ir a la universidad?

—No, no me lo he pensado. No me gustaría ir a la universidad.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque me gustan los universitarios y seria demasiado tentación estar rodeado de ellos. -respondió sincero y después se sonrojo por eso. Miro a Tadashi el cual enarcaba una ceja, al parecer había pensado que era una broma y eso era un gran alivio.

—Eres divertido... -"Y adorable" quiso agregar, pero no lo hizo.

—Eres el primero que lo cree... Normalmente la gente no dice eso.

—¿Y que dice?

—"Eres un mocoso odioso"... -eso hizo a Tadashi enfadar. ¿Quien podría decirle algo así a Hiro?— A la gente no le gusta cuando alguien mas joven lo corrige, supongo.

—No creo que seas así, de hecho me pareces una persona sumamente interesante. -Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y los dos se vieron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Entonces eres el primero... -susurro el menor volteando la mirada hacia abajo, Tadashi se quedo mirando a Hiro aun cuando este ultimo no lo veía, sus manos estaban tan cerca una de la otra y fue fácil terminar con la distancia entre ellas.

Era una nueva sensación, ninguno de los dos había sentido esa calidez que estaban sintiendo en ese momento con tan solo tomarse de la mano. Hablaron un poco mas de sus gustos, sus libros favoritos, lo que les gustaba hacer cuando tenían tiempo libre y el tiempo paso muy rápido.

—Tengo que volver a los dormitorios. Pero te acompañare...

—No es como si fuera a perderme, yo puedo andar solo por la ciudad Tadashi. -respondió Hiro cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo quiero acompañarte... -respondió Tadashi y Hiro no pudo mas que asentir. Aun cuando tomaron el camino mas largo para llegar les pareció muy corto.

—Puedo invitarte a salir mañana...? -pregunto Tadashi una vez que estaban fuera de la casa donde vivía el menor. —Esta vez pensare adecuadamente donde llevarte.

—Jajaja... Esta bien, cualquier lugar esta bien de todos modos.

—Ok... -respondió Tadashi y dio un paso hacia atrás, parecía estar meditando sobre querer decir algo mas o querer hacer algo. Hiro inclino un poco el rostro hacia un lado tratando de descifrar que era lo que Tadashi estaba pensando. Al final fue él quien se movió hacia el universitario y aunque tuvo que ponerse sobre la punta de sus pies logro darle un beso en la mejilla antes de correr hacia adentro de su casa y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hiro se sintió "tonto" mientras se deslizaba contra la pared hasta quedar sentado y sentía su rostro arder.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? 0v0 Espero sus comentarios si les gusto.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4 Cita

Hola! les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia super cursi!

Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados para la historia. :)

Advertencias:Universo Alterno. Yaoi! Relacion chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

Resumen: Tadashi vivía en una eterna rutina hasta que conoció a Hiro. El universitario esta viviendo un momento extraño al enterarse de que tiene un hermano al que no conoce, ademas que después de conocer a un chico de cabello alborotado empieza a pensar seriamente en el amor. Hiro tiene una extraña atraccion hacia los universitarios, no cree en el amor pero esto podía cambiar al conocer a Tadashi? AU -Hidahi.

* * *

**Capitulo IV "Cita con cupo lleno"**

Por quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos Hiro trato en vano de acomodar su cabello, el peine se quedo atorado un par de veces a pesar de acabar de cepillarlo y después de unos cuantos intentos más logro aplacar un poco su indomable cabellera, se vio en el espejo y se acomodo la ropa.

—¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, Hiro revolvió su cabello de inmediato.

—Nada! No estoy haciendo nada.-dijo de inmediato desacomodando su cabello de nuevo.

—Cariño.. No me digas que... ¿tienes una cita?! .pregunto emocionada la mujer acercándose al menor.

—¿he? -sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse. —No es una cita! Solo voy a salir con alguien...

—¡Es una cita entonces! Oww Cariño! -dijo en tono meloso y abrazo a Hiro con fuerza.

—Tía Cass, no puedo respirar... -susurro sintiendo sus costillas ser apretadas con fuerza por el abrazo

—Oh, lo siento. -dijo Cass y lo soltó de inmediato. —Estoy tan contenta! ¿Como es ella?

—¿Ella...?

—Si, la chica con la que vas a salir. ¿Como es? ¿Es bonita? -pregunto emocionada Cass, Hiro se le quedo viendo unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada pensando en Tadashi el cual definitivamente no era un "ella". Pero no podía decirle eso a su sobre protectora tía, porque si Cass se enteraba que saldría con un universitario (un hombre ademas) posiblemente le daría algo y eso era lo que menos quería Hiro. Su tía era toda la familia que le quedaba después de todo.

—Sabes que, olvídalo. No tienes porque decirme como se llama ni como es esa chica, siempre y cuando te diviertas, estés bien y no te metas en problemas todo esta perfecto. -dijo la mujer acomodando la chaqueta de el pelinegro. —Diviértete mucho y no llegues tarde a casa ¿esta bien?

—Esta bien. -respondió con una sonrisa, cuando se iba a alejar sintió su cuerpo ser jalado y después se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo el cual correspondió de inmediato.

—Mi bebé esta creciendo demasiado rápido... -dijo la castaña con un ligero tono de tristeza.

—Vamos tía Cass, solo voy a salir un rato.

—Eso me dijo tu padre y cuando volvió ya tenia esposa!

—No te preocupes no voy a casarme en secreto. -rodó los ojos esperando que la castaña lo soltara, una vez que se despidió de su tía Cass salio de su casa, a penas había caminado media cuadra cuando encontró al universitario.

—Hola! -saludo Tadashi deteniendo el paso

—Hola~ -contesto Hiro acercándose.

—Hola. -volvió a decir el universitario metiendo sus manos a su chaqueta.

—Hola..? -respondió Hiro arrugando un poco las cejas pero manteniendo su sonrisa al acercarse más a Tadashi.

—Ho... -no dijo ni una silaba mas porque uno de los dedos del menor se puso contra sus labios.

—Ok, ya entendí. -respondió Hiro riendo bajito, vaya escena tan mas tonta estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Alejo su mano de la boca contraria.

—Iba a ir por ti. -dijo Tadashi rascándose la nuca. —¿Tarde mucho?

—No, pero no te recomiendo que vayas a mi casa...

Empezaron a caminar y a hablar. Hiro le explico a Tadashi que su tía probablemente tendría un infarto si se enteraba que estaba saliendo con un chico. Tadashi asintió entendiendo la preocupación de la mujer y fue consiente de la edad de Hiro, ahora se sentía raro por intentar salir con alguien de esa edad. (Vamos que era un delito o algo asi)

Como antes habían hablado un poco de sus gustos Tadashi había decidido ir a ver una película que tenia todos los elementos que le gustaban a Hiro acción, robot, peleas y peleas de robots.

La carita del menor se ilumino al darse cuenta de la película que irán a ver, pero a Tadashi le pareció mas linda la expresión que hizo Hiro cuando le dio una bolsa de gomitas.

Después de la película fueron a buscar un lugar en donde comer, estaba oscuro ya así que como nadie estaba prestando les atención Hiro movió su mano hacia la mano del mas alto y unió sus dedos. Se gano la mirada de Tadashi sobre él, seguramente era ridículo ir caminado tomados de la mano ¿Cuantos años tenia ya?!

Pero cuando iba a alejar sus dedos sintió los de Tadashi entrelazarse con cuidado, las mejillas de Hiro ganaron un ligero tono rosado. Seguía pareciendole ridículo, pero no estaba tan mal. La mano del mayor era fría, Hiro se pregunto si era verdad eso de que las personas con manos frías eran amables, Aunque sabia muy bien como funcionaba el cuerpo humano y sus reacciones quería sentirse un poco ignorante en ese aspecto y creer que era verdad. Tadashi parecía ser una persona amable.

—Jajaja... -la risa de Tadashi lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada para verlo.

—¿Que pasa?

—La gente piensa que somos hermanos. Esas chicas iban diciendo eso. -señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a las chicas que habían pasado a su lado y de las cuales no se había percatado.

—¿Porqué?

—Supongo que porque vamos tomados de la mano, los hermanos hacen eso también...creo.

—Entonces hagamos algo que no hacen los hermanos. -respondió Hiro parándose frente a Tadashi, lo miro a los ojos mordiendo ligeramente su labio. Tadashi se inclino un poco pero antes de que se acercaran lo suficiente una voz los interrumpió.

—¡TADASHI! -El mayor volteo hacia atrás, a unos metros de ellos se encontraban sus compañeros de laboratorio, Tadashi les saludo de regreso mientras los veía acercarse.

—Hola chicos...

—Sabia que eras tu! -dijo la chica de larga cabellera abrazando a Tadashi, Hiro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.—¿Quien es él?

—Oh si! Hiro te presento a mis amigos. Honey, Gogo, Wasabi y Fred. Amigos el es Hiro.

—Hola Hiro. -saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Hola... -saludo el menor.

—¿A donde iban? Nosotros estábamos yendo al Karaoke~ Deberíamos ir todos juntos! -sugirió Honey, Tadashi miro a Hiro, preguntándole con la miradas si quería ir con ellos o no. Hiro asintió ligeramente.

—Claro, vamos. -respondió Tadashi.

Por un momento Hiro pensó que seria lo mas aburrido que haría, sin embargo los amigos de Tadashi resultaron ser geniales. Eran divertidos, Fred lo hizo reír casi todo el tiempo con sus ocurrencias y aunque ninguno cantaba bien se divirtieron mucho cambiando la letra de las canciones. (Y haciendo muchas tonterías). Y aunque la cita se había convertido en una "salida grupal" No era del todo malo, excepto que nos los dejaban estar solos ni un momento.

Cuando se despidieron mas tarde Tadashi insistió en acompañar a Hiro a su casa, por un momento parecía que Fred quería ir con ellos pero al final decidió irse con Wasabi a hacer quien sabe que cosas. Y de nuevo el camino les pareció tan corto, Hiro miro las luces apagadas de el local, pero la ventana de la habitación de Cass estaba encendida así que su tía seguramente estaba esperándolo ya.

—Fue...divertido. Muy divertido de hecho. Tus amigos son geniales.

—Si, ,lo son.

—Son unos nerds igual que tu. -dijo Hiro de broma.

—Jajaja No los llames así. Gogo podría golpearte si la molestas. Ella golpea duro.

—Ya veo... Mm tengo que entrar o mi tía va a matarme.

—Esta bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—¡Claro! -respondió de inmediato sonrojándose luego por ser tan obvio en sus ansias de salir de nuevo. —Adiós.

—Adiós. -respondió Tadashi dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Adiós. -dijo de nuevo Hiro abriendo la puerta

—Adiós. -respondió Tadashi con una sonrisa, pero ninguno de los dos se movía con intensiones de irse del lugar (o en el caso de Hiro de entrar a su casa.)

—No vamos a empezar con esto de nuevo... -susurro Hiro riendo bajito

—Tienes razón. -dijo Tadashi y con dos pasos avanzo hacia Hiro acabando con la distancia que los separaba, se inclino un poco y unió sus labios. Hiro abrió los ojos como platos, su rostro adquirió de inmediato un intenso rubor, no era su primer beso pero se sentía como si así fuera ya que no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Tadashi se separo al no ser correspondido.

—Lo siento... ¿Eso te molesto?

—No, no...Fue muy repentino. -respondió Hiro viendo a los ojos a Tadashi. —Me sorprendió.

—¿Entonces esta bien si no te sorprendo? ¿Que tal si lo hago ahora? -pregunto el mas alto pasando su pulgar por los labios del menor.

—No...no preguntes.

—Esta bien. -respondió Tadashi acercándose de nuevo, roso suavemente sus labios con los contrarios y lo besó. Despacio y suave, disfrutando del cálido contacto. Esta vez Hiro correspondió,casi sin darse cuenta sus brazos se elevaron y sus manos se hundieron en el cabello de la nuca de Tadashi.

Cuando el eso termino se vieron a los ojos, Hiro podía sentir el pulso de Tadashi hasta su cuello y estaba segur que el otro podía sentir su acelerado palpitar también. Pulso acelerado, mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilas dilatadas siempre delataban un "enamoramiento" o una atracción, Hiro sabia eso y podía ver todas las señales en Tadashi y no necesitaba un espejo para saber que todas las señales se mostraba en él también.

Era la primera vez que alguien le gustaba tanto.

—Tadashi...-Susurro. —Creo que... me gustas.

—Jaja... -Tadashi rio bajito, era mas que obvio.—No suenas muy convencido.

—... -Hiro se acerco de nuevo y volvió a besarlo.

Y después de eso ni que la tía Cass lo regañara pudo borrarle la sonrisa.

* * *

Espero que les guste.


	5. Chapter 5 -sobre la platica

Hola! ¿Que tal?

Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a quienes lo leen y también para quienes comentan.

Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta este fic.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados para la historia. :)

Advertencias:Universo Alterno. Yaoi! Relación chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas.

* * *

**Capitulo V. "Sobre la platica y las hormonas alborotadas"**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que empezaron a salir. El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando estaban juntos y demasiado lento cuando no podían verse.

Aunque Hiro sabia que no era así, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el tiempo siempre pasa igual y que es solo el espectador quien lo interpreta pasando rápido o lento dependiendo de sus emociones.

Aun así esos cuatro últimos días estaban pasando a su parecer demasiado lentos.

No había podido ver a Tadashi porque este estaba trabajando en los últimos ajustes de un proyecto de robotica, así que Hiro ahora estaba aburrido sin poder ver a su ¿novio?.

—¿Vas a salir hoy cariño? -pregunto su tía sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que no. -respondió acomodando las sillas arriba de las mesas, el negocio estaba por cerrar así que estaba ayudando a su tía a limpiar. (al menos lo intentaba)

—¿No? ¿Y tu novia? ¿Ya no sales con ella?

—Tía Cass yo no tengo una novia... -respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros, era cierto que no tenia una novia...Tadashi no era una chica.

—Oh, un no le has pedido que sea tu novia! -dijo Cass sacando su propias conclusiones, Hiro rodó los ojos. —Bueno creo que esta bien que vayan despacio, no quiero que luego...se te alboroten las hormonas...

—¿Qué?!

—Ya sabes, cuando los chicos empiezan a... -empezó a decir la castaña pero Hiro la interrumpió.

—No, no! No empieces con eso!

—Creo que es hora de que tengamos "la charla". -Dijo seria la mujer, Hiro negó de inmediato mientras intentaba irse.

—Yo paso...

—No te vayas, ven acá ahora jovencito! -ordeno la castaña y por el tono que uso Hiro sabia que hablaba en serio.

Se sentó en el lugar que le indico su tía mientras ella preparaba todo para su platica. En primer lugar no era necesario todo eso ya que Hiro sabia como funcionaba el cuerpo humano y todo sobre las reacciones químicas del cerebro propias de la adolescencia, pero cuando intentaba decírselo a Cass ella negaba rotundamente y decía que era su obligación como figura "materna" de darle la charla.

—Bien, ya tengo todo listo! He comprado un libro, porque no se nada de niños así que espero que me ayude.

—"¿Como decirle a tu hijo sobre los pájaros y las abejas?" -leyó en el titulo del libro que tenia su tía. —¿Es en serio?! Ese debe ser sin duda el titulo mas vergonzoso que existe!

—No es tan malo. -susurro la castaña mientras pasaba algunas paginas. —Bueno, cuando los chicos llegan a cierta edad sienten la necesidad de..

—No, no no no! Detente tía Cass, no quiero tener esta charla contigo! Entiendo lo que quieres decirme ¿no es suficiente con eso?

—Cuando están con la persona que les gusta entre besos y abrazos a veces algunas partes del cuerpo se...

—Waa! -se cubrió los oídos con las manos mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

Al final la platica bochornosa (que en realidad fue solo Cass hablando y Hiro cubriéndose los oídos) no llego a nada. Incluso aunque la castaña había explicado las cosas con muñecos para no causar "trauma" paso lo contrario. Hiro nunca volvería a ver sus juguetes igual...

Después de la platica Hiro se encontraba tomando un relajante baño de burbujas, estar dentro de la tina con agua caliente calmaba el cansancio de el día de trabajo. Paso sus dedos por su rodilla y bajo por su pierna sin pensar en nada en lo absoluto y de pronto escucho unos ruidos en la puerta.

—Cariño, un amigo al teléfono.

—¿he? E-estoy ocupado.. no abras la puerta!

—Te envió el teléfono con mochi! -dijo la voz de su tía del otro lado de la puerta y segundos después el gato regordete entro vestido con un impermeable y con el teléfono en una de las bolsas del amarillo traje.

—Gracias mochi. -agradeció al gato y tomo el teléfono. —¿Hola?

—Hola, Hiro.

—Tadashi...

—¿Como has estado? Hace unos días que no podemos hablar, me disculpo por eso.

—Estoy bien, sé que estas ocupado. -se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, no sabia que le pasaba exactamente pero le emocionaba escuchar la voz de Tadashi.

Mientras el universitario empezaba a hablar de los problemas que había tenido los días que no se habían visto, Hiro seguía moviendo de manera perezosa su mano por su pierna, aunque ahora se sentía un poco diferente por estar escuchando la voz de Tadashi.

—¿Y tu que has estado haciendo?

—¿Mm...?

—¿Que fue eso?

—¿Que fue que? -pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

—Justo ahora hiciste un sonido lindo. ¿Te estas tocando mientras hablamos? -era mas que nada una broma.

—Si, lo estoy haciendo. Se siente diferente porque estoy escuchando tu voz.

— Vaya... -Tadashi no sabia si aquello era una broma.

—Jaja Es broma! No lo estoy haciendo, Tadashi pervertido! -dijo con una risita, Tadashi rió también de manera nerviosa. —Quiero verte... ¿Cuando dejaras de estar ocupado?

—Podemos vernos ahora, si vienes a la universidad te mostrare algo genial.

—Entonces iré en un rato más.

Se despidió de Tadashi y después se hundió completamente en el agua que ya estaba un poco fría.

Lo más rápido que pudo se alisto para ir a encontrarse con Tadashi, se sentía emocionado por poder verlo y ademas tenia curiosidad en que era lo que iba a mostrarle.

—Tadashi! -con una sonrisa corrió hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Hey, Hola! -le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego lo arrastro a su laboratorio.

—Waa tu nerd lab es tan... Nerd. -bromeo Hiro viendo atento todo. —¿En que estas trabajando?

—Te mostrare. . -respondió el mas alto tomando un pedazo de cinta adhesiva

—¿cinta adhesiva? Lamento decirte Tadashi, que eso ya fue inventado. -Dijo mientras veía como ponía el pedazo de cinta en su brazo y después tiraba de la cinta con fuerza. —Auch, ¿que rayos te pasa? Au!

—Esto es en lo que estoy trabajando. -dijo el mayor ignorando las quejas de Hiro mientras detrás de él una figura blanca se expandía abriéndose paso hacia ellos.

Hiro observo atento los movimientos de el extraño ser que se presento como Baymax.

—Hola, soy Baymax, tú asistente medico personal. Recibí una alerta de atención medica cuando dijiste "Auch"

—¿Un robot enfermero? -pregunto el de cabello alborotado enarcando una ceja, Baymax continuo.

—En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿como calificarías tu dolor? -mientras decía eso en su pecho aparecían unas caritas con números y grados de "dolor"

—¿Físico o emocional? -pregunto Hiro fulminando con la mirada a Tadashi, el universitario rió bajito antes de decir.

—Si es emocional yo te curo, con mi cuerpo.

—Vaya, Tadashi y su pene mágico cura todo. -dijo en forma de broma.

—Yo no dije nada sobre eso.

—Mis registros no dicen nada sobre pe...

—Waa Baymax escanealo! -interrumpió Tadashi antes de que el robot siguiera con eso.

—Escaneo terminado. Tienes una ligera abrasión epidérmica en el antebrazo. sugiero un aerosol antibacterial.

—Un momento. ¿Qué tiene ese aerosol, específicamente? -cuestiono el menor deteniendo a Baymax.

—El ingrediente principal es la bacitracina. -Hiro chasque los dedos.

—Bien pensado, pero soy alérgico a eso.

—No eres alérgico a la bacitracina. -contesto Baymax inclinando un poco la cabeza. —Pero eres ligeramente alérgico... al maní.

Asombrado por lo que Tadashi había creado se dejo atender por el asistente medico, se pregunto si él podría hacer algo así con estudiar en ese lugar.

—¿Entonces esta programado para escanear a todo el mundo? -pregunto Hiro rodeando al robot.

—Así es, para ofrecer ayuda medica a quien lo necesite.

—De momento solo he escaneado a dos personas. -dijo Baymax inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. —Encuentro que ustedes dos son...

—Si que le pusiste todo tu talento a esto. -interrumpió Hiro.

—Claro, lo programe con mas de diez mil procedimientos médicos. -abrió una compuerta de el pecho del robot mientras hablaba mostrando un chip de color verde. —Este chip es lo que hace a Baymax, ser Baymax.

—Genial! - emociono Hiro volvió a introducir el chip.

—Has sido un niño muy bueno, toma una paleta.

—Oh, gracias! -Tomo la paleta y de inmediato le quito la envoltura y la llevo a su boca.

—No puedo desactivar me hasta que me digas que estas satisfecho con tu cuidado.

—Pues estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado. -Vio al simpático robot volver a su estación de recarga mientras sentía a Tadashi a su lado.

—Algún día va a ayudar a mucha gente. - Hiro asintió sacándose la paleta de la boca.

—¿De donde saca las paletas?

—Eso es un secreto. -contesto Tadashi mientras reía, el menor enarco una ceja. —Eso no importa ahora.

—Oh, si... -susurro el de cabello alborotado mientras sentía como el mayor iba terminado con el espacio entre ambos.

Se habían besado muchas veces antes, sin embargo Hiro aun seguía sintiendo el nerviosismo de la primera vez. Su respiración parecía detenerse y su corazón se aceleraba mientras más largo se volvía el contacto.

¿Que le había dicho su tía sobre eso?

Ahora que trataba de recordar esa charla (casi traumatica) no podía recordar nada, todo era borrado de su mente y era reemplazado por una bruma que nublaba sus pensamientos lógicos y el calor que le invadía allí donde los dedos de Tadashi lo tocaban.

Había descubierto que su cuello era realmente sensible cuando Tadashi lo recorría con sus labios y cuando le susurraba cosas al oído después de recorrer su cuello a besos, lo hacia temblar.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así.

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? -pregunto Tadashi contra la piel de Hiro.

—Si... -respondió bajito, tuvo que morderse el labio para no titubear. Sus dedos apretaban con un poco de fuerza la ropa contraria, era como estar aferrándose a la realidad (saber que eso estaba pasando y no era parte de un sueño). Busco los labios de Tadashi una vez más y luego un sonido los alarmo.

—Lo siento, es mi teléfono. -dijo Tadashi mientras tomaba el teléfono, Hiro se alejo y se sentó en la silla que antes Baymax había movido, trato de recuperar su respiración y esperaba que el calor se fuera rápido. Miro atento a Tadashi el cual hablaba mientras mantenía una inusual expresión seria.

—¿Que paso? -pregunto cuando el universitario guardo su teléfono de nuevo.

—Mi padre esta en el hospital, tengo que ir a verlo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -pregunto mientras se aceraba al mas alto.

—No, va a ser un poco problemático así que no. Te acompañare a tu casa y después iré al hospital.

—Pero vivo totalmente del lado opuesto, puedo ir solo. Así que... ve con tu padre.

—... -Tadashi se quedo en silencio unos segundo, luego abrazo con fuerza a Hiro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. —Te llamare luego.

—Esta bien... -susurro como respuesta y lo vio irse.

Quería decirle algo que pudiera confortarlo, algo como "Él se pondrá bien" o esas cosas que la gente suele decir, pero no sabia nada de la condición del padre de Tadashi.

El universitario no solía hablar mucho de su progenitor y bueno, él tampoco hablaba mucho de madre así que nunca surgió el tema. Se sentía mal porque Tadashi tenia una expresión de tristeza en el rostro y no hizo nada para ayudarlo.

Cuando llego a su casa esta estaba mas silenciosa de lo normal, de inmediato mochi fue a hacer acto de presencia restregándose en sus pies.

—¿Donde esta tía Cass? -busco a la castaña pero solo encontró una nota que decía que había surgido una emergencia.

Se quedo despierto el resto de la noche, esperando a su tía o una llamada de Tadashi, lo que sucediera primero.

La castaña cruzo la puerta por la madrugada, al encontrarlo allí de inmediato lo abrazo. Hiro no sabia porque su tía lloraba pero aun así trato de consolarla. Entre sollozos la castaña le dijo algo que no entendió del todo.

Al parecer iban a ir a un funeral.

Y también, conocería a su hermano...

* * *

Espero que les guste.


End file.
